What Are We Doing
by Captain Anon
Summary: A late night meeting between the pink Power Ranger and the evil Green Ranger. AU, MMPR.


_**Author's Note:** This is something I'm working on, a new fic. :) This is an outtake from that fic, so I guess you could consider this a sneak preview of what's to come in the next few weeks. And don't worry, Shards will be done soon. The story itself is actually finished, I'm just waiting on my beta to feel better so it can be edited and posted for you all. I will not be posting the new fic until Shards of Darkness is complete. My decision to post the new fic will be based off of the responses to this. _

_That being said, here you go. As always, please read and review. Feedback is appreciated. This story is rated M for graphic sexual content._

* * *

Kim sat on the bench on the far edge of the park, no one in the surrounding area but her. She nervously played with the ends of her skirt.

'_Why am I here?'_ she thought to herself.

This whole situation was insane. She was supposed to be in her room, working on the pep rally plans like she told Jason she would.

Jason.

Kim felt an incredible pang of guilt at the thought of her best friend and boyfriend. Jason thought she was safe at home right now, diligently coming up with the new routine the cheerleading squad would be performing at assembly on Friday.

But instead she was at Angel Grove Park, late at night, to meet _him_.

The pink ranger fidgeted on the wooden bench.

He had been tormenting her and her friends for the last few months, wreaking havoc on Angel Grove as the evil green ranger. And here she was, meeting with him to talk.

Kimberly hated Tommy Oliver – everything about him made her angry. The smirk he wore when he would see her in the hallways, the way he laughed as he slaughtered innocent civilians in the streets of Angel Grove…

But most importantly, she hated the way he made her _feel_.

She could still remember the day she first saw Tommy back in the fall of their junior year. He had just transferred to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon and was competing against Jason in the Martial Arts Expo at the Youth Center. Although she was involved with Jason, she couldn't help but notice how attractive the newcomer was, finding him positively gorgeous. He was taller than Jason, leaner, and he had this cockiness about him that Jason just didn't possess. Where Jason was humble and reserved, Tommy was unbelievably arrogant.

She remembered the roguish smile he wore on his face when he caught sight of her looking at him and how she flushed from embarrassment. Throughout his fight with Jason, Tommy would continuously catch her eye, winking at inappropriate moments before he would attack. She knew he was putting on a show for her benefit, and although it highly annoyed her, she was somewhat thrilled at the attention.

After the match, which surprisingly ended in a draw, she and the others approached the fighter with the long brown hair and dark eyes. He politely introduced himself to Trini, Zack, and Billy, but when his attention turned to her, she could _feel_ his eyes rake over her petite frame. He huskily introduced himself as Tommy, and she could feel her heart race when his hand held hers, their connection lingering much longer than necessary.

Kim remembered the brief look of surprise that flashed on Tommy's handsome face when Jason introduced her as his girlfriend, his strong arm wrapping around her shoulders. She thought it would put a halt to Tommy's subtle flirtations, but he only seemed amused at the new bit of information.

Tommy was quickly accepted into their circle of friends, eventually becoming one of Jason's best friends. Zack disliked him at first, thinking the newcomer somewhat full of himself, but the black ranger eventually began to like the older teen. Trini found Tommy to be charming in an obnoxious, "little brother" type way, and the two got along very well.

For Kim, Tommy seemed to make it his mission to get under her skin. When no one was looking, Tommy would lock eyes with her, sending a shiver up her spine with a look of pure…_something _there. It was a heat in his eyes, one that would make her shift uncomfortably, cross her legs and avert her gaze, unable to withstand the intensity of his stare. Kim wasn't stupid – she knew Tommy was attracted to her, and she couldn't even deny the attraction to him; the heat between them was palpable. They were constantly sharing lingering looks, soft touches by "accident." They were flirting with the possibility of something more, but neither would cross that final line.

Because of Jason.

His closeness to Jason put her in a difficult position, forcing her to spend more time with Tommy as he was almost always with her boyfriend. In being near him, she learned that Tommy was highly intelligent, much more perceptive and aware of things than she originally thought. He surprised her with how caring he was in the afternoons she spent in the Youth Center practicing her gymnastics. She would watch Jason from afar as he taught his students in his karate class, but her eyes would naturally trail to Tommy's muscular form, and she was captivated with how compassionate he was towards the kids.

And as it turned out, he actually had a sweet side to him.

Kim was terrified to find that she was falling so quickly for Tommy, preferring his presence over Jason's as time passed. She felt incredibly guilty about it when she noticed the sad looks Jason would try to mask, making it a point to avoid Tommy if possible. Tommy had noticed her distancing herself from him, reacting by becoming involved with a line of nameless girls to distract himself. Kim focused her attention on Jason, and coupled with her duty as a ranger, it became easier to not let Tommy's sexual escapades bother her.

Then the day came when Rita's evil green ranger appeared in Angel Grove. A masked fighter was terrorizing the citizens of Angel Grove in the name of Rita Repulsa, frequently engaging the power rangers in battle but causing little damage overall. The green ranger was their strongest foe yet, and they were all shocked to find out that it was Tommy that was in the suit. Seeing their friend in trouble, the rangers redoubled their efforts to free him from Rita's spell, destroying the Sword of Darkness.

Except the spell didn't break.

Tommy remained evil despite them destroying the sword, and he continued to serve in the name of evil with pleasure. It wasn't until Lord Zedd of the Dark Empire made his way to Earth that the green ranger became completely ruthless. He killed several in his attacks, and his Dragonzord was extremely powerful. The rangers fought him several times, and it appeared that he had a personal vendetta against Jason, attacking him more viciously than anyone else on the team.

It was difficult seeing him in school, knowing that he was the one causing so many people so much pain. They had an unspoken agreement that attacks would not occur in school or at one's home, but it didn't stop him from taunting them every time he saw them.

"I didn't think you'd show," she said when she felt his presence.

Kim looked up, eyes making out the silhouette of Tommy Oliver in the darkness.

"I didn't either," he admitted.

"So why did you?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, leaving it at that. "What do you want, pink ranger?"

Kimberly stood, arms crossed over her chest. She walked towards a nearby tree, shrouding herself in darkness. She indicated for him to follow, and he moved from under the lamppost to stand with her.

She didn't want anyone to see her with him.

"We need to talk about…what happened."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I would think you'd want to forget."

"I do," she insisted. "But we need to get some things straight."

The green ranger stared at her for several seconds. "So talk."

She sighed. "It meant nothing…I need us to be clear about that." She wasn't sure, but she was almost certain she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Next," he said gruffly.

"Next," she began, "Jason can never know. It was a onetime thing, and it would kill him if he knew."

Tommy smiled wickedly. "Not to be rude, pink ranger, but I live to destroy your team, _especially_ your pathetic red ranger. This is the perfect opportunity."

Kim felt her mouth go dry. "Tommy, no…please."

"It's what he deserves," he said gruffly.

Kim shook her head. "That's the spell talking." She placed a hand over his heart. "We both know that in here, you care for him."

Tommy grabbed her hand in his, neither confirming nor denying her claim. He knew she was speaking the truth on some level as he still held vivid memories of his life before becoming evil. He remembered well the friendship he had with Jason, Kim, and all the other rangers.

"If that's true, how do you explain what happened in the Youth Center? Or better yet, since you _love _him so much, why didn't you resist me? I certainly didn't force you."

When she had no answer, he laughed.

"I know this isn't you, Tommy. You need to fight Zedd's influence," she pleaded.

"You don't get it…I _like _the way I am, Kimberly. I'm free," he said happily. "You walk around in a cage you can't see you're in. I can do what I want, when I want."

She shook her head. "You're just Zedd's puppet, Tommy."

He smiled. "We're all puppets, Kim. I'm just a puppet that can see the strings."

Tommy laughed. "I'm not as helpless as you all think. Rita's control on me was not as strong as you'd like to believe, and Lord Zedd is not forcing me into this."

She stared at him in disbelief. "I don't believe that. The things you've done, Tommy…"

"…have not been all their fault." He rolled his eyes. "The destroying Zordon part is Zedd, but it's a nice tradeoff for me."

At her questioning gaze, he continued. "It's not this horrible experience where I can't control my actions. I chose this."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you kill willingly?"

He could hear the disgust in her tone. "When your team destroyed the Sword of Darkness, you broke Rita's spell, but I had no desire to be good again...not anymore. Lord Zedd made me stronger than before so that I can _finally_ have my revenge, and in return, I serve him and the Dark Empire."

He shrugged. "I don't care for killing, but I no longer have any inhibitions, nothing to keep me from taking what I want. Why would I give that up?"

He undressed her with his eyes. "I'm able to do things I never would before."

She knew what he was referring to.

"So this desire to hurt us…it's personal?" she asked. She couldn't believe Tommy would ever want to hurt them. They were once friends.

"Yes and no. I have to hurt you because of Lord Zedd, but I don't have anything against Billy, Trini, or Zack personally."

"But you do against Jason and me?"

He scowled, eyes giving a green glow. "Jason knows what he did to me." His fists clenched tightly. "He believes that because he is the leader of your team, he can challenge me in battle as if I can't defeat him – I _will_ take him down." He glanced at Kim. "And he has something I want."

He pointed at her. "You."

Kim shivered slightly from his words. "You don't want me, Tommy."

"You still think this is the _spell_ talking?" he asked laughing. The green ranger moved close to her, and she could feel the heat emanating from his muscular body. "I've wanted you since I first met you, pink ranger."

He circled her. "I desired you, even liked you, but you chose to stay with that _idiot_ Jason despite your obviously reciprocated feelings. Out of respect for your relationship and my friendship with him, I didn't pursue you."

He stopped, standing in front of her. "Not anymore. I'm taking what I want…but you already know that, don't you?" he said nastily.

She reached out to strike him, and he gripped her wrist tightly. "Given what happened the last time you touched me, I would think you learned your lesson," he said with a leer.

"Fuck you," she hissed, snatching her wrist from him, skin burning where he touched her.

"Already did, sweetheart. What's next?"

Kim growled. "Tommy, I swear to God, if you tell Jason, I will…"

He laughed. "You'll _what_? Kill me? We both know you don't have the stomach to do it." He leaned in close to her, forcing her back against the tree.

"I _fucked_ you, Kimberly, accept it. Jason's going to find out." He moved so that his lips rested near her ear. "And I'm going to make sure he knows just how much you loved _every_ last second of it," he whispered hotly.

* * *

"_Hey, Kim! I have to head home right now, family emergency. Would you mind locking up for me?" asked Ernie hurriedly._

_She smiled brightly. "No problem, Ernie."_

_He sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kim. I owe you one."_

_She nodded, waving to him as he rushed out of the Youth Center. She made her way over to the tables, grabbing her things and putting them in her backpack. She glanced at the balance, biting her lip as she wrestled with the idea of practicing one more time. She had already changed out of her leotard, but it was almost too tempting not to try again._

_Slow clapping from behind caught her attention, and she rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Tommy. He was standing in a green muscle shirt and black sweatpants, leaning lazily against the doorjamb as he watched her._

"_What do you want?" she asked viciously._

_He grinned, pushing off of the doorframe and heading in her direction. Kim felt her body tense as she noticed him admiring her in her shorts and tank top, eyes resting on her breasts and barely covered ass._

"_Just enjoying the view." He stood in front of her. "How's Jason?"_

_She glared angrily at him. "I don't know, Tommy. Since he's been back from Zedd's lair, he's been just peachy," she said sarcastically._

_Tommy grinned, brushing a finger along her hairline. "We were just giving him a standard welcome to the lunar palace." She stepped back from him. "He wasn't very polite by not accepting our version of hospitality."_

_She shook her head sadly. "Do you hear yourself, Tommy? This isn't like you."_

"_You know nothing about me, Kimberly," he hissed._

"_I know the Tommy I know would never willingly hurt Jason…or any of us."_

"_The Tommy you know is long gone," he reminded. "Get used to it."_

_Kim scowled, grabbing her backpack off the floor as she prepared to leave. Tommy's eyes flashed green in anger and he grabbed onto her arm._

"_We weren't finished talking," he growled._

"_Yes, we were," she growled back, snatching her arm from him roughly before heading to the door._

_Tommy ran quickly, moving to block her way out. "And where exactly are you going, pink ranger? Off to find Jason and cry to him? Tell him that big bad Tommy was harassing you?"_

_He chuckled. "You rangers disgust me with your weakness."_

_Kim scoffed, throwing her backpack onto the floor as she marched up to him. "You call us weak? You're a coward, Tommy. You can't even face Jason like a man so you kidnap him when his back is turned. You come at us with your little sneak attacks and your stupid flute. Try fighting like a man for once."_

_The green ranger raised an eyebrow at her impassioned words, and he felt a strong wave of arousal hit him from her challenge._

"_I'll prove to you how much of a man I am," he said huskily, and Kim could feel the air around them change drastically with that one sentence._

"_Let's go. Now." He stepped back, assuming a defensive stance as he looked at her._

_The pink ranger hesitantly took a stance of her own. She knew on skill and power alone, Tommy was superior, but she was quick. If she could evade him long enough…_

_He moved quickly, and she narrowly avoided the tornado kick he launched at her. She crouched low, remembering the defensive moves Jason taught her as she ducked his blows. The green ranger inwardly smiled as the petite girl defended herself against him, and he was momentarily distracted, long enough for her to land a solid punch to his jaw. He growled in irritation, kicking her in the stomach sharply before performing a low sweep._

_Kim stared dazedly at the orange ceiling of the Youth Center before Tommy came into view. His face was very close to hers, and she could feel his breath on her face._

"_Do you yield this fight, pink ranger?" he asked. He was straddling her, his right forearm braced against her throat._

_She stared at him, and the need to be defiant grew inside of her. At her silence, he pressed harder, making it difficult for her to breathe._

"_Do you yield?" he asked again. _

_She gave a slight nod, and he stood only to be sucker punched in the face. She scrambled to get away from him, and he grabbed her legs, pulling her back towards him. Kim tried in vain to grab her backpack where her morpher was, but Tommy dragged her across the blue mats, putting several feet between her and her morpher. Thinking quickly, she reached for her communicator, forcing him to grab her wrists, holding them down on the mat. He undid the clasp of her communicator, carelessly tossing it across the room._

_She instantly became aware of their compromising position, his powerful thighs on either side of her legs, and her small frame trapped beneath his. Her breaths came out raggedly, and her entire body felt alert with anticipation. He was staring at her strangely, and for a brief moment, she saw the old Tommy in his eyes._

_She didn't have long to look, however, as he covered her lips with his own. Kim gave a startled jerk, unprepared for the kiss. She didn't respond for some time, allowing him to plunder her mouth at will, and she finally bit his lip hard when she regained her senses._

_Tommy pulled back, licking the wound in curiosity before looking back down at Kim, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath. He kissed her again, rougher this time, and her hands braced themselves against his chest pushing hard while he moved his hands from her wrists to hold the sides of her face._

_Her attempts to fight against him were ignored, as he was clearly physically stronger than her. His kisses were relentless, only pulling back the barest of millimeters for air before hotly claiming her mouth again and again. She attempted to push him off with her body but it only caused her to rub against him intimately, arousing her._

_Kim couldn't help the small moan the escaped her as his tongue curled around hers, sucking hers into his mouth. His lips fell away from hers, trailing down her neck as he sucked on the sensitive skin hard. She could feel his hands sliding down her body, reaching the hem of her shirt before pushing the fabric upwards._

_His large hands caressed her small breasts firmly, and she let out a pleasurable moan as he flicked his finger against her hardened nipples. His mouth moved down to her chest, latching on to the small pebble eagerly._

_She held a hand to the back of his head as he suckled her, and she could only focus on how good he felt against her. She had only had sex once before with Jason, and the experience was both awkward and slightly painful. So how was Tommy, her enemy, able to make her feel things Jason couldn't?_

_Kim blinked hard when she felt his hands run up her thighs and he focused on unbuttoning her shorts to slide them down her legs._

'_What am I doing?' she thought to herself as she looked up at the Youth Center ceiling. She shuddered slightly as he tugged her shorts down her legs, his strong hands caressing her bare skin._

_This was Tommy, her enemy for the last four months…the same guy who kidnapped her boyfriend._

_Jason._

"_Oh god," she said weakly, and she reached for his shoulders, attempting to shove him off of her. Tommy ignored her, slipping a strong hand below the waistline of her panties. His finger slid along her sex, and he smirked when he saw she was already wet for him. _

_Kim's pushes against his shoulders quickly turned into scratches as she dug her nails into his skin. Her mouth was open wide as her eyes fluttered, and she moaned as he fingered her quickly. He felt her hips rotate against his digits, and he smiled up at her._

"_That's it," he encouraged softly, cock hardening at the sight of her writhing on the floor in pleasure._

_He pulled his fingers out when he felt her grip around them increase, preferring to feel the sensation while being inside of her. He stripped her of her panties, lowering his sweatpants and boxers so only his length was visible, and he pushed himself inside of her._

_Kim arched suddenly at the intrusion and the shift of her hips allowed him to slip in to the hilt. He braced himself on his hands, eyes closed as he let himself enjoy the tight wetness around his shaft. Kim felt her inner muscles stretch to accommodate his size and she subconsciously spread her thighs wider to give him room. He gave an experimental thrust and took Kim's weak moan as a sign to continue._

_Tommy sat on his knees as he began to thrust forcefully inside her, and Kim gave a loud cry of pleasure at the sensation. His hands found hers on the mat, and he locked their fingers together as he rocked his hips into hers. She halfheartedly tried to push him off of her with her hips, but she only succeeded in exciting both of them by increasing the friction between their bodies. _

"_Stop fighting me," he said around a groan. Kim willed herself not to respond, but she couldn't fight the white hot pleasure coursing through her veins as he took her roughly on the mat. Sex with Jason was nothing like his…she didn't even know it could feel so good; Tommy smiled widely when her hips began to roll against his and they finally found their rhythm together, hard and fast on the Youth Center floor. He leaned down, capturing a bouncing nipple in his mouth, biting down before soothing it with his tongue. _

"_You're so fucking tight," he gasped out against her skin._

_Tommy stretched their hands high above their heads and he nipped at Kimberly's earlobe. His pelvis slammed into hers repeatedly, and he felt a thrill each time he heard her gasp breathlessly from the force of his strokes. Her breaths came harshly in his ear, and he grunted when her mouth clamped down on his shoulder, biting him hard._

_It was quiet in the center save for Kim's soft moans, his heavy grunts, and the sound of skin slapping hard against skin. He could feel himself about to lose it soon, and he grabbed her legs, lifting her ankles over his shoulders as he began to thrust harder. _

_Kim's brown eyes were hazily focused on the ceiling above her, and a small white light suddenly came into her view, growing steadily in brightness. Her thrusts against him became sporadic as she felt a foreign sensation building in the pit of her stomach, and she shuddered from its intensity._

_Tommy could feel her walls bearing down on him, and from the way her moans evolved into full-on screams, it was clear she was close. Tommy could feel a surge of accomplishment flow through him as he watched Kim frantically buck beneath him, her thighs trembling around him as a sign of her impending climax. _

_She was close to an incredible orgasm, and he knew it from how she was squirming and crying out. He grinned smugly against her neck as he fucked her on the floor._

_He felt like a god._

_Her eyes connected with his briefly, and he saw a flash of panic before she closed them tightly. She could tell she was going to cum hard soon, and she hated that he could get this reaction out of her._

"_Look at me," he ordered, snapping his hips hard so that her eyes popped open._

"_Oh god," she moaned loudly. "I can't…" Her walls contracted around his length, and her grip on his hands tightened considerably. "Don't…ohgod…no…"_

"_Yes," he growled. "Cum for me, please." He leaned forward, grinding his pelvis against her clit as he thrust inside her faster .He needed her to cum, to watch her lose control as her tight heat twitched around his cock and her body shivered beneath his in ecstasy._

_Kim was in a state of utter euphoria, slightly scared by the intensity of what she could feel building inside of her. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, and it barely registered that Tommy was now holding her hips in a tight grip as he deeply fucked her to orgasm._

"_That's it baby," he moaned, feeling the tightness around his cock become unbearable._

"_Scream my name."_

_His eyes remained locked on her face, and he burned the image of her face contorting in pleasure as she came hard around him, screaming his name loudly as he continued thrusting, the sound echoing off the walls. Her hands clenched the blue mats tightly, and he rested a hand against her trembling stomach, eyes flashing green in satisfaction as he felt her shudder beneath him._

_Hearing her cry his name, combined with the knowledge the he was responsible for such a powerful climax from her and the flush of wetness on his cock was too much for him. He came suddenly, load after load emptying inside of her as he shivered from his orgasm._

_Tommy's hips bucked several times against hers and he finally came to rest once he felt every bit of him flow into her. He pulled out slowly, falling back onto his butt as he stared at the sated pink ranger. She rolled over weakly, closing her legs somewhat as she rested with her eyes closed. Kim felt exhausted and could barely move a muscle, so overcome by what had just occurred between her and Tommy._

_Tommy stood shakily, pulling himself up before walking over to grab some napkins off the counter. He wiped himself off, yanking his pants and boxers back up. Walking over to the pink ranger, Tommy realized she was crying._

_He placed the remaining napkins beside her, and she rolled over, her face turned away from his._

_He debated on saying something to her, but he realized there were really no words to address what just happened. He had sex with Kimberly, the pink ranger, the girlfriend of the red ranger, right there on the floor of the Youth Center._

_He took her tears as her shame at having slept with him, most likely disgusted with herself for sleeping with the enemy._

_And he suddenly became angry, choosing to teleport out of the Youth Center instead of facing her rejection._

_Kim lay on the floor, eyes unfocused as she replayed what just happened between her and the green ranger._

_Tommy was right – she was ashamed for what happened, utterly disgusted in fact. _

_She cheated on Jason, the guy who showed her nothing but love and devotion, with the man whose life's mission was to destroy him._

_But more importantly, she was ashamed that the green ranger had touched her in a way Jason never could._

_And she loved it._

_

* * *

_

She shoved against his chest hard, angrily lashing out and slapping him across the face. She backed away slightly when he looked at her in anger, his eyes flashing green.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kimberly."

Kim found herself slammed into the tree, Tommy's face hovering over hers. She pushed at him, but he grabbed her wrists, forcing them over her head.

"And here we are again," he said softly. "You and I, alone…" He grinned. "For someone that says it was a onetime thing, you sure aren't convincing…"

He kept her wrists pinned with his left hand, the right dusting over her nipples through her thin shirt before trailing to her hip.

"I love Jason," she hissed.

He growled, pressing himself against her so that she could feel his erection.

"Then why are you here with me?"

She had no time to answer his question as his lips smashed into her, tongue moving against hers in the way his cock wanted to. He pulled away, leaving her lips bruised and her body breathless.

"Jason doesn't make you feel like this…" He placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beat rapidly against her chest.

"Do you really love him, pink ranger?" he asked curiously, hand snaking under her shirt as he pushed her bra up, massaging her breasts.

She nodded, eyes rolling into her head.

"And does he love you?" he asked, lips pressed gently against her pulse as he licked her. He heard her breath hitch in her throat.

Kim twisted to break his hold. "Y-Yes," she said around a moan.

His hand made its way past her skirt, and he wrapped her leg around his hip, trailing his hand up her thigh to tug on her panties. Kim felt a rush of excitement as his fingers danced dangerously close to her heat.

"That's unfortunate…for him," he said, switching hands so that he could lift her other leg.

"How is love unfortunate?" she asked, and his eyes connected with hers, his face illuminated by the moonlight.

"I never said it was, just that it's unfortunate that he loves you." Kim was startled by his words, and she didn't even realize that he had released her hands, both of his now being using to pull her panties down her muscular thighs.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly, eyes widening slightly as he dropped to his knees, one of her thighs resting on each shoulder.

"Because…" He kissed her inner thigh. "…he has no idea…" Another kiss on the other thigh, higher up. "…that my name…" Higher still. "…is written all over…" She felt his hot breath over her sex. "…your body."

He pushed her skirt up her hips. "Every time you look at him, I want you to remember that only I can make you feel like this." He gave a quick swipe of his tongue along her slit. "And that you're mine."

Kim's mind went blank when his tongue made its way inside her, and she gasped excitedly at the sensation. Her hand found its way to his thick hair, and the other gripped the tree tightly.

Tommy smiled when he heard her soft cries of ecstasy above him, her hips rolling against his face as his tongue moved inside her. He was using his tongue to spell his name insider of her, marking her as his in the most intimate way; he was currently on the 'm' of Thomas.

By the time he got to the 'r' at the end of his last name, she was shivering, body wound tight from his ministrations. His lips sought her clit, and he gently sucked it into his mouth, flicking it gently with his tongue. She gasped loudly then, hand pulling tightly on his hair. He gripped her thighs tightly increasing the suction around the bundle of nerves, sending her careening into an orgasm.

"Oh god," she weakly moaned. "Ohmygod…oh…oh…_OH!_" Her hips rose against his face sharply, and his tongue expertly sought out every single drop of her release.

One thigh dropped from his shoulder as he stood, and he gripped it around his waist. The other slid down, resting in the crook of his arm as he gripped the bark. Tommy kissed her hotly, and she frantically unbuttoned his jeans, yanking his pants and underwear down, his erection out in its fully glory.

He thrust inside her eagerly, and Kim felt the small pinch of the tree bark in her back. Tommy thrust roughly into her, his head buried in her shoulder as he told her how good it felt to fuck her like this. She dug her nails into his skin, one hand on his shoulder, the other into his backside. The pain from her nails only aroused him more.

When Kim asked Tommy to meet her at the park, she didn't expect to find herself up against the tree late at night having sex with him for the second time. She wanted to talk to him, get him to keep what had happened a few days ago in the Youth Center away from Jason.

And now this.

His hand gripped the underside of her knee, and he pulled her closer, slamming his pelvis into hers hard. Kim's head was thrown back against the tree, a cry erupting from her after each stroke. She could feel her second climax rearing its head, and the thought that he could bring her to another so soon slightly scared her.

Tommy's hands gripped her hips tightly as he pounded into her, a groan of pleasure escaping him each time he sank balls deep inside of her body. He could feel his balls tightening in anticipation of release, and from her frenzied thrusts, he could tell she was close.

Kim was faintly aware of the sound of voices in the distance, and her glazed eyes managed to see three approaching bodies. They were walking along the sidewalk laughing and joking, and she panicked when she realized she and Tommy might be overheard.

"Stop," she said around a loud moan. "People…"

He continued thrusting frantically; either ignoring her or not giving a shit that people could possibly hear them.

"Tommy," she tried again, her hips shaking slightly as she felt her release fast approaching. "Please..."

"No," he grunted in her ear, reaching between them to stroke her clit hard. The fact that people were nearby only increased his desire to make her cum, and he flicked her sensitive nub until she writhed uncontrollably between him and the tree.

"Ohgodohgod…T-Tommy," she stuttered, and his mouth found hers in the darkness. The three pedestrians walked by them, unable to hear Kim's faint whimpers as she came only a few feet away.

Kim gripped his shoulders tightly, body seizing up as she exploded around him. He swallowed her cries of his name, loving the way she trembled in his arms. He frenched her deeply and his hips snapped upwards as his own release took him by surprise. She felt rather than heard him groan her name against her lips, and she felt the warm rush of his climax inside of her.

Tommy slid out of her afterwards, and she moaned softly, a void where she once felt full. They stood quietly as they redressed themselves, neither making eye contact with the other.

Kim was slightly surprised at Tommy's lack of reaction, expecting him to gloat about how he succeeded in sleeping with the woman the red ranger loved. She knew he got a kick out of sleeping with her from that fact alone, and she inwardly hated herself for giving him something that could hurt Jason.

Again.

Tommy appeared to be debating something in his mind before he reached up, hands cupping her face as he kissed her. The kiss wasn't like the earlier ones they shared where he would fight her for dominance or bruise her lips from the roughness. This kiss slow, sensual, and much gentler than anything she had ever experienced. She responded in kind, enjoying the feel of his soft lips and strong hands against her skin.

They parted for air, and Kim was shocked to see Tommy looking at her with a soft expression. She ran a finger along his cheek.

"What are we doing?" she asked finally.

"I-I don't know," he said. "Zedd might kill me if he finds out what I've done."

She bit her lip. "This will break Jason's heart."

The tender gaze he wore evaporated at the mention of Jason's name, replaced with the eyes of the evil green ranger she had grown accustomed to. This time she was sure she saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

"Tommy…" she began.

He held up a hand. "Save it."

He stared into her eyes for some time before coming to a decision.

"I won't tell your precious Jason…for now," he added. "I've gotten a taste of you…" he licked his lips, eyes trailing down her body, "…and I'm getting more."

He stepped back, moonlight shining over his features. She could clearly see the green energy swirling in his normally brown eyes.

"Don't even try to fool yourself into thinking that this…" he motioned between them, "…thing between us is over, pink ranger. Not by a long shot."

Tommy teleported out in a flash of green, leaving Kimberly in the park feeling satisfied, confused, guilty…and anticipating their next encounter.

She rested against the tree, the memories of their coupling fresh in her mind, her body still tingling with his touch. She could feel still feel the roughness of his jeans against her inner thighs as he thrust vigorously inside her, his strong hands brushing over her sensitive nipples, his tongue curling around inside her right before she…

Kim took a shuddering breath, and she tried to force him from her mind.

They definitely weren't over.


End file.
